The electric car offers society an opportunity to use less fossil fuel for transportation. A significant impediment to the acceptance of electric car transportation is the range of travel available and the charging time required to charge the battery. Ultimately, the driving range is limited by the capacity of the battery stored within the car. The capacity of the battery defines the amount of energy stored, which determines the driving range for most applications.
An example of a typical electric car battery is the lithium-based battery system for the Roadster electric car made by and sold by Tesla Motors. At the time of its development, it was one of the largest and technically most advanced Li-ion battery packs in the world. It had the capability to store sufficient energy to propel the Roadster more than 200 miles without recharging. The battery pack stored about 53 kilowatt hours of electric energy. However, the Roadster is a small vehicle. A replacement to this Li-ion battery would need to store at least as much energy and possibly more.
What is needed is a battery that can generate sufficient power to drive an electric car without charging, or after an extended period of time (such as a year or multiple years), offer simple battery replacement with another long-use battery.